


Hero Too

by Hashtagfeelings



Series: Prompts From The Void [3]
Category: Kara Danvers - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashtagfeelings/pseuds/Hashtagfeelings
Summary: Prompt given by @gianlofl for the song “Hero Too” by Chrissy Costanza
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Prompts From The Void [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731532
Kudos: 5





	Hero Too

She understood the price that came with heroism. She may not pull off a cape or fly, but just like supergirl, she understood the meaning of sacrifice. The cost of defending what is good and true.

She was not new to the chaos of the world they lived in. Constantly teetering between peace and implosion.

She understood loss. She understood expectation just as viscerally.

And the rare occasion when the storm was quiet, and the earth was still, she let herself be just Lena. She reminds herself that she owes no one. That it is enough to be good and alive. She does not live to please, nor to impress.

And in the quiet presence of her best friend, there is no name to rebrand or defend. Just the quiet of the moment wrapped up with the woman she loves. The woman she fights for and protects. The woman who gives and gives and gives and asks for nothing in return, just like herself. If anything, Lena could be the hero that makes her smile. If that were the one good thing she ever did, it would be enough.

Because in all her life she never wanted to be anything but good, and Kara Danvers was more than enough reason to be her best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr @hashtagfeelings


End file.
